El mejor beso
by Chica Nirvana
Summary: Cada persona guarda en su memoria un beso especial. Tal vez fue el primero, tal vez fue el último, tal vez fue premeditado o tal vez fue una sorpresa, pero ese fue el mejor beso de su vida. Diez personas, diez besos, una sola generación.
1. Deber - Lorcan

**El mejor beso**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**_Soy taaaaan famosa. Y mentirosa también._

_[Todo le pertenece a Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Yo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro]_

___Este fic participa en el reto "¡Ya son mil!" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"_

___Tenía que elegir diez números para que me dieran una palabra con cada uno de ellos. Elegí el 1 y salió "Deber". Lorcan Scamander fue el indicado para esta palabra_

* * *

**Deber - Lorcan**

Aunque llevaban meses saliendo, Lorcan seguía sin entender que Rose detestaba que le pidiera ayuda; quería que aprendiera a manejarse sólo y cuando Lorcan le comentaba algo sobre los deberes, ella no respondía.

Cierta mañana de noviembre él preguntó:

—Rose, ¿me ayudas?

—¿Cuál es tu _deber_? —dijo ella, muy seria.

—Hacer mis tareas —masculló él en voz baja.

—¿Cuál es tu deber? —repitió Rose que no había escuchado. Pero jamás se esperó que Lorcan se acercara y susurrara:

—Besarte —Y sin más preámbulos, la besó.

Cuando se separaron, ella, sonrojada, exclamó:

—No creas que ahora haré tus deberes.

—Ya sucederá…

* * *

_En fin, me alegra participar en un reto tan original y espero subir todos los capítulos prontamente. El primero fue Lorcan. Pronto será Roxanne Weasley con la palabra "Primavera"._

_¿Qué les ha parecido? Juli._


	2. Primavera - Roxanne

**El mejor beso**

* * *

_Bien, bien, el segundo número fue el dos y la palabra fue "Primavera". Roxanne Weasley fue elegida para esta hermosa palabra (y estación también)._

* * *

**Primavera - Roxanne**

—¿No es _primavera_ la mejor estación que existe? —preguntó Roxanne risueña, mirando el lago de Hogwarts con Nathaniel Nott, su mejor amigo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó él, mirando a Roxanne; el lago le daba igual si la tenía a ella al lado.

—Porque es una estación bonita, llena de colores y cosas divertidas y alegres.

—¿Cosas divertidas? —inquirió Nathaniel escéptico.

—Sí, no sé, como el calor, el amor… —se interrumpió—. ¿Sabías que para los muggles esta es la estación del amor?

—No, pero empezaré a creerlo —Y acercándose, la besó suavemente—. A mí también me gusta la primavera ahora.

* * *

_En fin, esto es lo que le toca a Roxanne y al amor de su vida, Nathaniel Nott, a los que les dedicaré algún tiempo en algún fic. Y eso._

_¿Qué les ha parecido? Juli._


	3. Dolor - Lucy

**El mejor beso**

* * *

_El tercer número fue el número tres. ¡Tarán! La palabra es dolor y la adolorida es Lucy Weasley. _

* * *

**Dolor - Lucy**

Cuando Lysander la besó, pensó que sentiría _dolor_. No porque era su primer beso, ni nada parecido, sino porque supuso que no le iba a gustar que Lysander la besara. Vale, estaba enamorada de él desde hacía un año, él no le prestaba atención y tenía novia, ¿por qué no iba a dolerle ese beso?

Pero le gustó. Él se acercó cuando salían de Transformaciones y la besó. Así de simple. No le dolió para nada. Todo lo contrario. Pero sintió que lo que hacía estaba mal. Pero, joder, ¡era el mejor beso que le habían dado en su vida!

* * *

_Lucy siempre ha sido un personaje que me ha intrigado, pero es la chica perfecta para Lysander Scamander... Éste fue su beso preferido. El próximo será Fred Weasley II con la palabra "Angustia"._

_¿Qué les ha parecido? Juli._


	4. Angustia - Fred

**El mejor beso**

* * *

_El cuarto número fue el número cuatro (sí, no tenía muchas ganas de pensar). La palabra fue "Angustia" y el angustiado fue Fred Weasley II. ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

**Angustia - Fred**

—¿Ya no sientes esa _angustia_, verdad? —pregunta Melissa, la simpática novia de Fred.

Están sentados bajo un gran árbol cerca de la frontera del bosque prohibido. Ella hace la pregunta con miedo. Fred, antes de salir con ella, ha sido muy taciturno.

—No, ya no la siento —responde él, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿No quieres decirme por qué te sentías así…? —inquiere Melissa con la duda en los ojos.

—No, aún no —susurra Fred.

Ambos se miran y sin premeditarlo, se besan. Al terminar, vuelven a recostarse bajo el árbol. El cálido silencio que antes reinaba, vuelve de nuevo.

* * *

_Les explico. Fred Weasley ha estado enamorado de... Roxanne. Sí, su hermana. Es el único incesto entre hermanos que apruebo, pero sólo unilateralmente (de parte de Fred). Y eso. En mi perfil hay un fic de ellos por si quieren leer. Eso._

_¿Qué les ha parecido? Juli._


	5. Amistad - Lily Luna

**El mejor beso**

* * *

_Lo irónico de esto, es que el quinto número fue el veintiuno (el día de mi cumpleaños). La palabra fue "Amistad" y la amistosa fue Lily Luna Potter. ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

**Amistad - Lily Luna**

La _amistad_ es algo muy importante en la vida de una persona. Lily lo ha descubierto desde hace bastante tiempo. Sus mejores amigos han sido sus primos. Siempre. Pero cuando llega a Hogwarts descubre que existen más amigos que sus primos. Está Melissa, está Claire, está Scorpius Malfoy.

Sí. Está Scorpius Malfoy. Su amistad empieza rápidamente. Su noviazgo… bueno, tarda bastante más. Pero están juntos y nada los puede separar.

—¿Recuerdas cuándo nos conocimos? —pregunta Scorpius, mientras ambos estudian en la biblioteca.

—¿Fue el día que te pegué con una bludger? —Ella ríe.

—Exactamente —dice él antes de besarla—. Dolió.

* * *

_Mi OTP es Lily/Scorpius. Es la pareja que me inició en la Tercera Generación, así que se merecía aparecer. Y al igual que el Lorse (Lorcan/Rose) habrá dos drabbles de ellos en este fic. Esperemos que haya dos drabbles de ellos xDD. _

_En fin, ¿qué les ha parecido? Juli._


	6. Alegría - Rose

**El mejor beso**

* * *

_Número veintiséis, "Alegría". Me resulta irónico pero no explicaré el porqué._

* * *

**Alegría - Rose**

—Yo entiendo que al ser de Ravenclaw nos tenga que gustar, Rose, pero ¿qué es lo que le ves a la Biblioteca? —preguntó Lorcan aburrido.

—Lorcan, la Biblioteca está llena de alegría, magia y hechizos —repuso Rose con felicidad.

—¿Alegría? —dijo Lorcan, mirando la silenciosa y austera biblioteca—. ¿Dónde está esa alegría de la que tanto hablas, Rose? ¿Está escondida, Rose?

—Pues, aquí. —Rose lo miró a los ojos y, dejando de lado los libros, lo besó rápidamente. Se separó de él muy sonrojada y Lorcan dijo:

—Así que esto es diversión. Mmm... No estoy seguro, quizás otro beso...

—Lorcan...

* * *

_Y este fue el beso preferido de Rose. ¿Qué les ha parecido?_


	7. Luna - Teddy

**El mejor beso**

* * *

_Número veintiocho, "Luna". Muuuy Teddy Lupin._

* * *

**Luna - Teddy**

—La _luna_ brilla mucho esta noche —masculló la joven mirando el cielo estrellado y sin nubes.

—No tanto como tú —respondió el muchacho sentado a su lado, mientras se revolvía el pelo de forma distraída.

—¡No seas cursi! —rió ella, mirando sus ojos claros y pensativos, que parecían cambiar de color cada segundo.

—No lo seré si me besas —dijo él. Ella suspiró y se acercó para besarlo tiernamente. No fue uno de esos besos que tantas veces se habían dado. Era un beso cálido y muy tierno, pero diferente. Especial. Lunar, casi.

—¿Contento, Teddy?

—Muy contento, Vic. Te quiero.

* * *

_Ted y Vic no es una pareja de la que me haya ocupado, soy demasiado canon para mi gusto. Esta es mi primera incursión en este terreno. ¿Qué les ha parecido?_


	8. Mentira - Victoire

**El mejor beso**

* * *

_Número treinta y dos, "Mentira". Y bueno, esto es lo que salió._

* * *

**Mentira - Victoire**

Lupin no podía estar besándola. Pero lo hacía como si no le importara nada. Como si no le importara que ella tuviera novio y él, novia. Como si no le importara que Bill Weasley los estuviera mirando con sorpresa y Fleur Delacour con alegría.

Pero la estaba besando. A ella. A Victoire Weasley, a quien debería odiar y no besar. Pero la besaba como si no importara nada más que ella. Y eso le gustó. Aunque deseó que fuera _mentira_. Deseó que no le hubiera gustado. Como deseó que ese beso no acabara nunca; que fuera infinito. Como Teddy Lupin.

* * *

_Si bien el Teddy/Victoire no es algo que me guste mucho, Victoire Weasley es un personaje al que siento como una persona que odió a Teddy en un momento, antes de quererse. Algo así como "eneamigovios". Y eso. ¿Qué les ha parecido?_


	9. Verano - Scorpius

**El mejor beso**

* * *

_Ni idea que por qué elegí el número cuarenta y cinco, "Verano". Pero está bien, el verano es mi estación preferida._

* * *

**Verano - Scorpius**

—Scorpius, está lloviendo, no me voy a poner a buscar tu libro de Encantamientos en los jardines si está lloviendo —exclamó Lily, mojada de pies a cabeza. Una lluvia de _verano_ había empezado a caer torrencialmente, mientras Scorpius y Lily salían a los jardines a buscar el libro de Malfoy.

—No, quiero encontrarlo, Lily. No me iré sin encontrarlo.

—Pues yo no lo buscaré —terció ella con mal humor. Scorpius se volvió para mirarla. Se acercó al árbol donde se había refugiado y la besó. Simple. Y mojado.

—¿Me ayudarás? —preguntó él con una sonrisita.

—Si me besas de nuevo…

* * *

_Yo les dije que iba a haber dos drabbles de Lily y Scorpius... ¿Qué les ha parecido?_


	10. Hufflepuff - Lysander

**El mejor beso**

* * *

_Número ciento once, uno-uno-uno. "Hufflepuff". Y como Lucy es de Hufflepuff..._

* * *

**Hufflepuff - Lysander**

Lysander tenía muy claro que besar a Lucy estaba mal. Primero, tenía novia. Segundo, Lucy y él estaban peleados. Tercero, Fred II le había dicho que no tocara a Lucy. Cuarto, ella era jodidamente sensible y no quería herirla. Y la lista seguía. Pero cuando se acercó a la _hufflepuff_ cuando salían de Transformaciones todo le dio igual y la besó como siempre había querido.

Estaba enamorado de ella. Y ninguna razón le impediría estar con Lucy Weasley. A no ser que ella no quisiera estar con él. Ahí tendría un problema. Pero mientras la besaba, no le importó nada.

* * *

_Como se habrán dado cuenta, los besos de Lysander y Lucy son el mismo, el primero que se dieron. Me pareció bonito que el beso favorito de ambos fuera el primero y esto fue lo que salió._

_En fin, éste fue el último drabble de este fic que me ha gustado muchísimo escribir. Me ha hecho sentir cursi y me ha renovado las ganas de escribir. Así que no molesto más y me voy a escribir algo._

_¿Qué les ha parecido?_


End file.
